We plan to continue to study the simultaneous displacement of multiple anatonic segments of patients with selected neuro-musculo-skeletal disabilities. We also plan to study basic mechanisms which are operable in causing gait abnormalities. Such mechanisms include: muscle weakness, incoordination, spasticity and rigidity, joint immobility and postural steadiness and upright stability. The abnormal gait and other related properties of functional performance will be compared with standards of normal variability which we have established for appropriate age and sex groups.